Drunken 3am Baking
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: Fluffy Klaine. Blaine is drunk, it's 3am, and he decides to bake whilst listening to the Spice Girls, waking Kurt up in the process. (One-Shot.)


_Basically, my friend was feeling depressed because of the you know what that's going to happen in the next Glee episode that shall not be spoken of, so I wrote her this fluffy Klaine fic because I'm such a good friend and she should definitely buy me Pringles for this._

_Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly._

* * *

_"So I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."_

The singing coming from the kitchen drove Kurt past the point of endurance, the volume too loud for his pillow to block out. He eventually dragged himself out of his bed, rubbing his eyes blearily as he glanced at the alarm clock.03.09.

"Blaine, I swear on Prada, I'm going to kill you." He groaned as he entered the kitchen, stopping short at the sight in front of him, mouth falling open.

Blaine was dancing around the kitchen, hair mussed, free of gel, shirt mostly undone, something which made him stare at the exposed flesh for a few seconds, before he saw the empty bottles lying on the counter. "Oh no…" He groaned again as Blaine began pouring flour into a bowl, ignoring the measuring cups and measurements, just pouring it all in. "Why?" was the only question he was capable of asking, especially as Blaine reached up to grab some sugar from the top shelf.

"Why what?" Blaine sang happily, nodding to the beat of the full-blast Spice Girls song blaring from the radio, beaming at his boyfriend.

"Why are you drunk? And why are you listening to the Spice Girls?" Kurt demanded, taking a cautious step forward, leaning forward against the counter to see what he was doing. By the looks of it he was making some sort of cake, but he was adding garlic to it, something which baffled him.

As he took the garlic from Blaine's hands and set it as far away as possible, Blaine pouted, before replying, "Some of the guys from Dalton wanted to hang out. And the Spice Girls defined pop music Kurt." With this, he began to sing loudly again, instantly compelling Kurt to cover his eyes.

_"If you wanna be my lover-"_ He hip-bumped Kurt at the word lover, dimpled grin in place, _"You gotta get with my frieeeends!"_

As he began to pile more flour into the bowl which was already filled with ingredients, Kurt took his shoulders from behind, trying to pry him away. "Bedtime Blaine. Come on." He said soothingly, as if he was talking to a three year old. However, Blaine stumbled on the way, mind foggy with the alcohol, and ended up getting flour on his shirt.

He immediately began to wipe it off, shaking himself so the flour went everywhere, floating around the room. "Blaine!" Kurt yelped, taking a step back as the flour began to fly out of the packet with Blaine's vigorous shaking, "Blaine, do you know how long it takes to wash that stuff out?"

Blaine grinned immediately a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, before he pinched his fingers together, collecting some flour from the bag, and throwing it in Kurt's direction. Kurt somehow managed to avoid it, but Blaine aimed again, and the flour hit his jumper, making him yell out, glaring at Blaine, although he was trying to not laugh at the innocent look in his eyes, as if he was a puppy who had accidentally chewed every shoe in the house.

Kurt ducked once more as more flour was thrown his way, and some ended up on his nose, making him scrunch his face to try and get it off. "I got it!" Blaine yelled, leaning forward and kissing his nose, ending up getting the flour onto his own lips, something which made Kurt burst out laughing.

"That worked well," Kurt teased, rolling his eyes slightly, but Blaine merely tilted his head, rocking onto his toes.

"Its your turn," He grinned cheekily, eyebrows rising into his hairline as he strolled forward casually.

"Mmn, I like this game," Kurt chuckled, arms wrapping around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer, "We should play it more often." With that, he leaned forward, capturing Blaine's lips with his own, fingers weaving in the thick, now scruffy hair that he loved so much. Blaine smiled into the kiss, leaning up towards him, their lips like two separate pieces of a jigsaw, perfectly moulded together.

They apart few seconds later, Blaine grinning at him, looking utterly content. "I'm not sure what I prefer, being drunk or kissing you." He joked, pretending to have to consider this, although they both knew the answer. "Maaaaybe being drunk." It was clearly a lie, but he said it as seriously as he could manage.

"Fine," Kurt shrugged, a small smile sliding onto his face as he leaned forwards, as if he was going to kiss him, but instead, grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Blaine's face, covering his hair and face, staining him white.

"I'm gonna get you!" Blaine laughed, beginning to chase him around the counter, flour in hand, eyes narrowed in determination. But Kurt had a plan, and so ran out of the room, bolting to their bedroom. "Kurt, the floor keeps moving, stop running so fast!" Blaine yelled after him, voice a whine as he stumbled all over the place, latching onto the walls for support as he gave chase.

"Come on Blaine, just a little further " He called over his shoulder, before ducking into their room, hearing his heavy footsteps follow as Blaine stumbled after him. When he reached their bedroom, Kurt shut the door, and motioned to the bed. "Sleep time." He ordered, teasing grin on his face as he jumped onto the bed, slipping underneath the covers.

"I'm not tired," Blaine argued, although his voice was sleepy, and his eyes were beginning to droop, so he obediently shuffled towards the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went, before clumsily untying the rest of the buttons of his flour-stained shirt, discarding it over the side of the bed as he lay next to Kurt, who instinctively leaned against him, seeking comfort and warmth in his arms. Blaine's arms immediately wrapped around him, and they lay together in the relative darkness, finding solace in each other.

_"Shake it to the left if you're having a good time…"_ Blaine began to sing a different song quietly again, making Kurt groan loudly, pressing his face into Blaine's shoulder, knowing it was more than likely neither of them would be sleeping for a long time.

* * *

_Hope you liked! And good luck with this week's episode, we'll all need it!_


End file.
